


The Teacher's Pet...Literally

by darkly_poetic



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_poetic/pseuds/darkly_poetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supposed to be about Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher's Pet...Literally

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teacher's Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970564) by [JCRGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRGirl/pseuds/JCRGirl). 



You wake up from a drug induced sleep.  
To find yourself lying in the backseat.

Wondering if you got hurt on a hunt gone bad.  
And where is Dean or dad?

You realize that your hands and feet are bound.  
Also that the familiar smells of gunpowder,oil and sweat.  
Are nowhere to be found.

You see a man in the driver's seat.  
Who realizes you are awake.  
So he starts to speak.

As his voice washes over you.  
It makes you realize the truth.

The truth that you've been kidnapped.  
And that you are completely trapped.

You feel guilt for ignoring the clues.  
That might of helped prevent what is now true.

Now all you feel is regret.  
Cause this man is someone you've met.  
And now all you are is the teacher's pet...literally.


End file.
